Episode 82
The Final Walk is the twelfth episode and season finale of season 5. Episode 82 aired on August 29th, 2017. Summary Taking place where the previous episode left off, Rachel Tice is given a big makeover by Mackenzie, Brittnay and Cameron so she can walk out on the runway for the finals of the modeling competition. Once the makeover is done, the other girls (including Judith) tell Rachel that she looks really beautiful and to walk out on the runway with confidence. Unfortunately, one of the things done for the makeover was taking Rachel's glasses off, and since she didn't have any time to practice walking without them, she bumps into walls while getting out on the runway. The audience turns on Rachel and she cusses them out as she heads back in. Because of this, Mackenzie feels that there's no way they could win the competition unless the final model from Team Brazil ends up doing something even worse than what Rachel did, such as shitting herself while walking out on the runway. Much to the shock of Mackenzie and the rest of Team USA, the final Brazilian model ends up doing just that, ultimately disqualifying Team Brazil and making Team USA the overall winner by default. While Team USA (especially Mackenzie) is obviously very excited about winning, they're also confused as to how the final Brazilian model ended up shitting herself on stage. Shay then comes in and reveals that she had put ex-lax into the model's pre-competition energy drink to make it happen. The team expresses confusion as to why Shay would do that for them, and Shay reveals that she still hates the others for how they've been treating her and reveals that she actually put ex-lax in the drinks for everyone on Team USA. The laxative soon takes affect and all of Team USA is suffering from massive bouts of diarrhea. Shay's happy to have finally gotten her revenge on everyone for how they've been treating her, even when some poop flies right into her face and hair. Once the ex-lax wears off and everyone's all cleaned up (and Deandra warns everyone to stay out of the bathroom), Mackenzie points out that since Team USA ultimately won the modeling competition, they can drop out of high school and become full-time models. But then the members of Team USA reveal some shocking news to Mackenzie: * The boys have decided to go back home to Overland Park, explaining that modeling just isn't for them and that pretty much the only reason they go into the competition was to help the girls out. Plus, they've all got stuff to do back home, like Blaine having a kid to raise, Tanner and Tristan getting back together and not wanting to jeopardize their relationship (and Than wanting to be there for Tanner just in case), and the football team having a state championship title to defend. * Deandra's decided to go back home as well, explaining that, just like with the boys, modeling just isn't her thing. Deandra also adds that the main reason she joined the team was for the food and pooping privileges. * Rachel Tice ends up going back home as well, but no one really seems to care. * That just leaves Brittnay, Cameron and the two Trishas, but Trisha Capelletti reveals that she wants to go back home as well, explaining that she can't deal with the stress and pressure of working as a fashion model and that she'd rather maintain her relationship Matthew and live as a normal high school student. * Trisha 2 ultimately chooses to stay in France and become a full-time model, especially since she's already graduated from high school. She and Trisha share a heartfelt goodbye and promise to keep in touch. * After Mackenzie points out that Trisha can't fly by herself, Brittnay offers to go with her, revealing that she's decided to go back home as well. Brittnay goes into a speech about how modeling is more Mackenzie's dream than her dream and that she also wants to make sure that the cheerleaders remain the most popular girls at Overland Park High School and not Shay Van Buren. Mackenzie, while touched by this, notes that Brittnay probably wouldn't have gotten a modeling contract anyway, since she didn't technically compete in the competition. * Cameron, like Trisha 2, chooses to stay in France and become a full-time model as well. Everyone (except for Trisha 2 and Cameron) from Overland Park who came to France for the summer goes back to the airport to catch their flights home. Not that long after Brittnay and Trisha arrive at the airport to go back home, Mackenzie arrives, revealing that she's decided to wait until after high school to pursue a modeling career. Mackenzie reveals that she'd rather finish out high school with Brittnay and Trisha and not spend every waking hour with Cameron and Trisha 2, which Brittnay and Trisha understand (though Trisha still misses Trisha 2). And on top of all that, Mackenzie really wants to get revenge on Shay for what she did to Team USA by putting ex-lax in all their drinks, which Brittnay and Trisha gladly agree to help with. Characters *Mackenzie Zales *Brittnay Matthews *Trisha Cappelletti *Trisha 2 *Cameron Van Buren *Mikayla Van Buren *Jayna Van Buren (No lines) *Deandra *Matthew Derringer *Blaine McClaine *Tanner Christiansen *Justin Michaelson *Jonathan Getslinhaumer *Saison Margeurite (No lines) *Brittnay Margeurite *Rachel Tice *Judith Dinsmore *Lunch Lady Belinda *Jacques (No lines) Gallery Image:FriendshipGoals.jpg|#FriendshipGoals Butthankyouforsayingallthat.jpg|Other people's dreams don't have to be your dreams. (Official) Quote.jpg|An Aesop by Mackenzie (Official) Trivia * Rachel voices over this episode's "Previously on The Most Popular Girls In School...". * The finale of Beethoven's 9th plays when Team USA suffers from the effects of the ex-lax. * Scores: *# Team France: 845 (Disqualified) *# Team Brazil: 765 (Loss/disqualification) *# Team USA: 515 (Win) *# Team UK & Team South Africa: 505 (each team) *# Team Portugal: 495 *# Team Columbia & Team Australia: 475 (each team) *# Team Japan & Team New Zealand: 465 (each team) Category:Season 5 episodes